Deeper Secrets Than We Thought
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: Reid has someone in his life he never told them about. Now she's in danger. What should he do? And when they find out, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1 A Huge Problem

**Deeper Secrets Than We Thought.**

Chapter One- A Huge Problem.

Reid sighed. He walked over to the door of her room.

_Knock Knock._

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure."

His teenage sister, Cassiopeia, was home for the summer, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She sat on her zebra stripped bedspread in a pair of American Eagle sweatpants and a old D.A.R.E. shirt tied at her stomach, a white tank top beneath it. Her dark brown hair was straightened, hanging just above her waist. Her big hazel eyes mirrored his own almost exactly. She looked up from the book she was reading, waiting for him to speak.

No one on the team knew he had a sister. He didn't want them to know what had happened to them, the year before he joined the BAU. He knew that if they knew he had a sister, they would fid out. Not even Hotch knew, those filed were sealed.

"What's wrong Spence?" she asked.

"I don't know, Cass, something doesn't feel right."

"Oh jeeze Spence it's eight! You're gonna be late for work."

"Oh crap. All right, I'll see you tonight, okay?"

She nodded "Love you, big bro."

"Love you too Cass."

She played with her locket; the one Reid had given her. She had a horrible feeling too…

"Wow Reid, you're late. How come you didn't call?" Emily said.

"Sorry, lost track of time."

"You never lose track of time." Morgan called from across the bullpen.

"First time for everything. He sat down at his desk, where he found a yellow envelope awaiting him."

"When did this get here?" asked Reid.

"Like, twenty minutes ago." Emily replied.

In big thick letters it said

**Dr. Spencer Reid.- **I think this may be of interest to you.

He opened the package slowly, the first thing he pulled out was a picture.

Of his sister.

_No…_

He dumped out the contents. A note.

Dear Spencer,

Can you remember me? Do you know who I am?

I have your sister.

Unsub

The last item scared him the most. It was her locket. Cass's locket. She would never give that to anyone, there was only one way to get it. Force.

He gasped, keeping back a sob of anger and pain. He got up. He had to go home and check on her.

"Reid?" Emily asked, but he just walked past her and walked out.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Morgan.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." Emily called, walking purposefully toward his desk.

"Don't invade his privacy!"

"He won't find out unless you tell him."

The first thing she saw was the picture. It was of a teenage girl. She looked creepily like Reid, except for the scars on the side of her face. They were old, but still evident. The long cuts were whiter than the rest of her pale (like Reid's.) face. She didn't seem aware that the picture was being taken. Weird…

Next she looked at that locket. It was a silver heart on a silver chain. The heart had a beautiful pattern decorating it's front, but the back was smooth. And Engraved…

To Cass. Love Big Bro, Spence.

When she opened it, she was surprised to see a picture of Reid's mother on one side.

On the other side were Reid and the girl from before, except without the scars on her face.

Wait a second… did Spencer have a sister?

Not only that, but one who had some kind accident to cause those scars.

She almost missed the note.

"Damn it, Reid!"

"What's wrong, Emily?"

She rushed upstairs towards Hotch's office.

"Hotch, we have a huge problem."


	2. Chapter 2 Scars

Chapter Two- Scars

The door to his apartment was open.

_Shit. _

Pulling his gun, he went into his apartment, checking each room.

The kitchen and the living room were a mess. Book all over the floor, cushions off the couch, coffee maker on the floor. Her room was the worst. The mattress was flipped over, the Chinese lanterns on the floor, pictures ripped down, laptop on the floor, and the book she had been reading on the floor. Covered with blood.

He sat down on the fame of the bed, suddenly needing support. What had he been thinking, coming here alone anyway.

"Reid?" Morgan's voice called from the doorway of the apartment.

"In h-here." He said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily entered his sister's destroyed room.

"Oh." Emily said, seeing the blood on the floor.

"Reid, are you okay?" JJ asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine. I just need to f-find my s-sister." He said, getting up quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us about you sister?" Hotch asked, almost accusingly.

"B-because you didn't need to know." Reid stated simply.

"Know what?"

"About-t the first time."

"The first time what?"

"The first time I killed someone." His stuttering suddenly gone.

"You mean you killed before the BAU?" Morgan sounded shocked.

"I had to."

"Is that where the scars came from?" Emily asked.

Reid shuttered at their mention. "Yes."

"Come on Reid, we'll get CSI down here. Let's go back to the BAU, and you can tell what happened."

Reid sat there for several minutes, trying to decide how to start.

"I was nineteen, about to turn twenty." Reid began.

"Being over eighteen when my mom went into the sanitarium, I got custody. One day, this man, Jackson… he kidnapped us." Reid seemed to want to about as vague as possible about this.

"Both of you?"

Reid nodded "He was jealous. Jealous that we were still together. He lost his sister in a car accident…" Reid trailed off, painful memories flashing through his mind.

"Reid?" JJ asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. But in the end… he was trying to kill me, and I managed to get his gun and I… killed him."

It was shocking to learn that Reid has killed someone before they even knew him. It was so impossible.

"We were fine… but the scars…" Reid unconsciously slid his hand up to his shoulder. "They don't go away."


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing

A/N So I know there were a few mistakes in the last chapter. I'm extremely sorry, but there somethings that spell-check just doesn't want to hear. Maybe it will listen a little closer in this chapter.

Hey have you met my friend, Review Button? If you click you can talk with him!

Chapter Three

Knowing

The blindfold over her eyes left her shrouded in darkness, but she could still hear.

The man muttered to himself over and over.

"It was his fault. His fault. His fault. He shot him. Shot him. My brother. My very own brother. Just gone. Cause that man. Shot him. Took him. Gonna get him. He'll come. It was his fault…"

The words frightened her. She knew he could only be talking about one person. Her brother, Spencer Reid.

Whose head was pounding. He had checked into a motel, unable to go home with CSI was still there.

He shut the door, turning off the lights to clam the headache.

He dropped his bag on the couch.

Collapsing on his bed, he cursed his mind.

Couldn't it shut up for once? His mind just kept replaying shooting Jackson.

His pounding head, solitude, and the surrounding darkness, did not make a good combination.

At least, not when someone is sneaking up behind you.

"Where's Reid?" asked Hotch.

"I don't know." Said Morgan. "I thought he went to get more coffee."

"Anybody seen Reid?" Hotch announced loudly.

"Strauss sent him home." Said an F.B.I. agent from across the room.

"Who went with him?"

"Nobody."

"Damn!"

Morgan kicked in the door of Reid's motel when he didn't answer.

Oh no.

Not again.

A/N Oh no, is that a cliffhanger? Guess you'll have to wait. Sorry for the inconvience.


	4. Chapter 4 Idiot

A/N Who's ready for the next chapter? Thank god I have so much free time on my hands right now. I'm usually super busy. Right now, I'm just addicted to writing this. So, here we go!

Chapter Four- Idiot

"Dr. Reid? Dr. Reid, are you awake?" said a voice.

"Yes?" I asked unsure of who the voice belonged to.

"Can you remember what happened?" He asked.

"I was attacked…" Reid said.

"And who attacked you?"

"I don't know."

The voice turned angry "You don't know who I am?"

Oh great, so the voice wasn't a nice EMT, like he had been hoping, but a really pissed off unsub.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember." He had bigger problems, it seemed like. He could feel no blindfold… so why couldn't he see?

There was no Reid in the room. But there was blood. All over the bed and the carpet. It was sickening to think that it might be Reid's blood.

Morgan looked around. Drag marks on the floor, towards the back door. Skid marks next to the door.

He just hoped Reid wasn't dead.

"Where is my sister?" he asked.

"I won't let you see her. You took him away before I had the chance to say goodbye, and I'm going to do the same to you." The voice said. "Now, take a good look. Who. Am. I."

"I can't see." He said.

POW. Reid was punched in the stomach. His breath drained out of him like water out of leaking cup.

"Can't see, huh? You little weakling." "YOU." Punch. "CAN'T." Punch. "SEE." Punch.

Reid gasped to find his voice. "No…"

The voice sighed.

"You remember Jackson, Dr. Reid. The man you _killed?"_

"He was killing me…"

"SHUT UP! You did it, and you have to pay for it! You killed my brother.

_Oh no._

They had all been dreading this. Garcia had Reid's medical records unsealed.

The file was passed around.

"Whoa." Said Emily.

Age Nine- Broken Arm.

Age Ten- Fractured Ribs.

Age Eleven- Concussion, broken fingers.

And so on.

"I knew he was bullied but I never…" said JJ.

The numbers of breaks, fractures, bruises, cuts…

Then they got to nineteen. The night Reid was killed Jackson he came in with severe cuts all over his body, several broke bones, and a deep stab wound.

Then they saw the pictures. The cuts weren't just cuts, but writing. IDIOT. Scrawled across his shoulders, his back, his legs. Some of it was shallow enough to go away but others would obviously never go away.

"Oh." Said JJ.


	5. Chapter 5 Sight

A/N Phew! Okay two chapters in one night and starting another. Good thing I type so fast.

Chapter Five- Sight

Spencer could barley detect the shadow of the unsub moving around the room.

_Please let this pass. Please let it be temporary._

How could he escape and save his sister if he couldn't even see?

He heard the sound of a safety clicking off.

"Please, you don't have to do this."

"You've ruined it, don't you get it? How can you watch the light leave your sister's eyes if you're blind?" He cried. "So I'm going to do something worse. I'm going to make her watch _you_ die. I want you to leave this Earth knowing that you've left her to the same fate."

"No. Please don't!" he bleated.

Hotch picked up his cell phone.

"What is it Garcia?"

"I found them, I know where they are!" she exclaimed. "Coordinates in your GPS!"

"Garcia found Reid and Cass, let's go!"

The unsub dragged his chair back through the door into another room, forcing him to the ground. The impact made him whimper as he hit head. Causing white to dance across the black that was his vision.

"Spencer!" Cass cried.

"It's okay, Cass, it'll be fine."

The unsub kicked him the gut. "SHUT UP!"

He leveled the gun with Spencer's chest.

"F.B.I.!" the door opened with a loud crash. "Drop the gun."

"No, no I have to kill him." The unsub said.

"Don't make me do this." Said Morgan.

BANG! The unsub dropped on the floor next to me. Emily and Morgan rushed to my sister, while JJ ran to me.

"Reid? Reid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Reid lied.

"Spencer?" she could see it. She could tell.

"I can't… I can't see."

"Reid, it might be temporary."

"Help me up." He ignored her.

Spencer carefully made his way to his sobbing sister. He hugged her, gently stroking her hair.

"I promise you, this won't happen ever again." He whispered into her ear.

A/N So this is the end. I might write a sequel about Reid's sight, but for now I'll be working on other stories.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
